This invention relates to a system for securing two operator cabs to the front of a mining vehicle for independent transverse movement as well as up-down movement. It has particular application to our roof bolting and drilling apparatus as disclosed in our co-pending application filed of even date herewith entitled "Roof Bolting Device" bearing Ser. No. 030,219.
Vertically adjustable operator cages mounted to mining vehicles are known. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,167). Also, it has been suggested that certain drill pod carriages and operator cabs be adjustable laterally relative to the chassis by means involving fixed beams extending transversely of the chassis. In those instances of which the applicants' are aware, the transverse beams are positioned under the front, back and middle of the cabs and carriages (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,215).
It is an advantage according to this invention to provide a system for securing two operator cabs that may be independently moved both transversely and vertically relative to the vehicle chassis. It is a further advantage that each cab can be extended to its outermost transverse position simultaneously. It is a still further advantage that when each cab is withdrawn to its innermost transverse position, no fixed beam or other apparatus extends outwardly transversely of the chassis. Further, there is no requirement for plurality of adjustable stabilizing jacks secured to the cab as it can be brought to rest upon the mine floor. It is a still further advantage that both cabs are mounted to the front end of the chassis ahead of the frame supporting the said chassis. Thus the cabs project forward away from the chassis with no apparatus between the cabs and the mine floor.